¿Aceptas Mis Sentimientos?
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Como debe hacerse una confesión adecuada y que no sea malinterpretada? Turquía se sentía estúpido al preguntárselo. Pero, no importaba como, iba a lograr a que Ucrania aceptara sus sentimientos. Turkraine, leve AsaKiku y S.CoreaxBelarus. One-Shot.


¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de mi pareja hetero favorita ¡TurquiaxUcrania!

Sinceramente, desde hace MUCHO quería escribir con ellos uwu pero fue hasta hace unas semanas que se me ocurrió este fic y asi recién lo termine :3

Puede que este un poco flojito, efecto de ser mi primera vez con ellos, pero confieso que me esforcé mucho para traer un fic decente xox

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ para nada XD es de Himaruya-san nwn lo unico mio es la historia como tal~

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC. Puede considerarse semi AU, pero eso depende de como lo vea cada quien. Uso de nombres Humanos. Y, como lo dice el summary, mención de otras parejas: SurCoreaxBelarus y AsaKiku :3

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Aceptas Mis Sentimiento?**

**.**

-Dígame ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Eh... Bueno... No sé por dónde comenzar-

Turquía se había llegado hasta la casa de su muy buen amigo Japón, ya sea porque era el único en el que confiaba, dispuesto a buscar ayuda. Si, ayuda, él, el ex imperio Otomano, no sabía qué hacer con aquella situación que vivía ¡Vaya que era difícil! Más de lo que se esperaba...

-Desde el principio, por supuesto- dijo lo bastante obvio, ya un poco curioso por la actitud tan rara del turco.

-Como... - se aclaro la garganta para expresarse mejor- ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que le quieres?- soltó, tragándose su orgullo enterito, pero realmente necesitaba un consejo...

-¿Es una indirecta?- alejo el vasito de té de sus labios y lo miro curioso, pero sin dejar de lado su actitud indiferente, igual, el turco sabia que el ya tenía pareja.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- pestaño un par de veces, desconcertado por esa respuesta, y negó haciendo movimientos nerviosos con las manos. Lo que le faltaba, que el otro pensase que se trataba de él.

-Le creo, pero no entiendo a que se refiere- ladeo la cabeza, no se esperaba esa reacción tampoco del moreno.

-Mira... Hay alguien que me g-gusta- hizo una pausa, aun acostumbrándose a admitirlo- Y no tengo idea de cómo acercarme y hacérselo saber- desvió la mirada, se sentía abochornado por estar actuando de esa forma ¡No podía si quiera evitarlo! Se sentía patético, pero… Si era válido, patéticamente feliz, vivo.

Es decir, el era todo un rompe corazones, cada mujer que quería la tenía a su disposición gracias a su encantos. Pero esta vez era diferente... Muy diferente a las veces anteriores, pues no todo era momentáneo, como solía serlo con las demás, esta vez... Quería algo serio... Estaba realmente enamorado de aquella mujer.

-Ya veo...- se quedo pensativo, buscando el cómo ayudarle, pero necesitaba saber algo mas- Y ¿De quién se trata?- más que todo estaba interesado en saber quién era la persona que se había robado el corazón del más alto, era algo un tanto sorprendente si lo pensaba mejor.

-Bueno...- desvió la mirada, pensando en la figura de aquella mujer hermosa que ya lo traía loco- Ucrania...-

-¿¡Que!?- se exaltó. Si era sincero, se esperaba cualquier persona, menos esa. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen del ruso relativamente molesto porque alguien se _involucraba_ con su hermana llego a su mente. En ese momento sintió lastima por Sadiq...

-Si...- suspiro llevándose una mano al cabello, un tanto frustrado.

-Bueno... - se aclaro la garganta, recuperando la compostura- No es que yo sea experto en esas cosas pero lo mejor es que sea sincero, que vaya hasta ella y le diga lo que siente-

-Y si... ¿Me rechaza?- sorprendentemente, tenía miedo. A él nunca lo habían rechazado ¡Nunca! Pero ¿Que le hacía pensar que ese caso iba a ser igual? la ucraniana no era como las demás, todo lo contrario.

-Pues no lo sabrá hasta que se lo diga- y le sonrió, transmitiéndole un poco de confianza.

Sadiq se quedo en silencio, pensando más a fondo en lo que su amigo recién le dijo, es decir ¿Ir así no mas y decirle lo que sentía hacia ella? ¡Hombre! Era eso tan _cliché_, de paso ¡Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! como no, pero no era de esa manera, era más complicado hacerlo realidad de lo que el mismo podría imaginarse. Y más, considerando la personalidad de la ucraniana.

-Vamos, no se ponga así- intervino Kiku notando la actitud un tanto decaída e insegura del otro- Si tan inseguro se siente ¿Sabe por lo menos que es lo que piensa Ucrania-san de usted?-

-No...- bien, el chico tenia razón- Bueno...-su mente comenzó a transmitirle aquellos recuerdos más recientes que tenia con la rubia, no eran muchos, pero algo era algo ¿O no?- Es simpática conmigo ¿Eso cuenta?-

Kiku puso una mano en su mentol, pensando en aquello. La ucraniana por naturaleza era amistosa con todo el mundo, era su forma de ser, con eso no se podía intuir que sintiese algo más especial por el turco.

-Me temo que tendrá que saber algo más-

-¿Ideas?-lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas, sabía que el peli negro tenía por lo menos algo en mente.

-Tal vez- una leve sonrisa lasciva se formo en sus labios. Asustando un poquito al turco.

**.**

-¿Buscan a Bela? Lo siento, no está-

Sadiq suspiro molesto, su único chance de saber algo se había ido a la _basura_.

Kiku, por su lado, agradeció al sur coreano y pensó por un momento en alguna otra idea. Y no, la opción de ir hasta el ruso no era si quiera una alternativa, jamás. Apreciaba mucho a su amigo como para llevarlo hasta el mismo abismo.

-¡Esperen! ¿Que necesitaban?- interrumpió Yong Soo al notar el interés que tenían aquellos dos al ver a su _novia_.

-Solo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a Ucrania-san- le toco responder a Kiku, un rato después, al notar que el turco ni se inmutaba, él estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ucrania?- ladeo la cabeza infantilmente.

-Si...- esta vez hablo el moreno.

El sur coreano miro a Kiku y luego a su acompañante, como que buscando adivinar de qué se trataba todo...

**.**

-Más bien, quieres decir ¿Que es lo que piensa mi hermana de ti?-

Los ojos fríos de Natalia se clavaron en los del turco. Kiku desvió la mirada, un poco incomodo con esa mirada congelante de Belarus. Yong Soo solo reía por lo bajo desde su lugar, sentado justo a un lado de la chica.

-Nunca la he escuchado decir algo agradable hacia ti-

Luego de un corto silencio, en donde la única chica presente se quedo pensando sobre qué tipo de respuesta darle ya que se percato de que las intensiones del turco no eran malas, de paso que el sur coreano le había lanzado una mirada suplicante para que le echara una manito. Pero, aun así, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

-Pero, de la misma forma, tampoco ha dicho nada amable sobre ti-

Sadiq bajo la mirada, aun cuando se habían tomado la molestia de ir hacia allá, quedaron en las mismas con respecto a la opinión de la ucraniana.

-Un consejo- dijo luego de levantarse del sofá- Habla directamente con ella, no pierdas el tiempo- y así se perdió en los pasillos de su hogar.

El japonés vio de reojo a su amigo, que justo mostraba una expresión un poco determinada, incluso la primera desde que aquel tema había salido a la luz.

Ya estaba decidido.

**.**

-¡Ah! Turquía ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Yekaterina, Ucrania, le dedico una mirada incrédula a aquel que la visitaba en horas de la noche, no era tan tarde pero tampoco tan temprano. De todas formas, en ese entonces no estaba ocupada.

-¿Me regalas unos minutos?- fue directo al grano, luego de saludarla. El rostro femenino se pronuncio aun mas confundido- Por favor-

-Pasa...- y en respuesta afirmativa lo invito a ingresar a su hogar -¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿De comer?- sonrió con su peculiar dulzura a la otra nación, que solo se limito a disfrutar durante unos segundos aquella sonrisa antes de responder.

-No te preocupes, no tardare mucho tiempo- sentado en el sillón, invito a la mujer a sentarse a su lado, la cual sin queja o pregunta alguna fue hasta allá- Mira... Yekaterina- la miro a los ojos, buscando valor ¿¡Por que tenía que ser tan difícil!?

-Eh... ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto con voz suave, preocupándose un poco por el comportamiento del chico.

En si... Era bastante raro que justo él, con quien tuvo sus conflictos hace muchos años atrás a pesar de que todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado, se encontrase frente a ella un poco ¿Nervioso? ¿Tenía acaso que darle alguna clase de mala noticia? Dios mío, ya se estaba impacientando ella también.

-¡No!- elevo un poco la voz, luego se aclaro la garganta para recuperar la compostura- Nada de eso... Yo solo tengo que decirte algo con respecto a mí... A nosotros - rio un poco, avergonzado, al decir lo último.

Que raro... Pero ese _nosotros_ sonaba tan lindo en su cabeza... ¿Podrá ser posible lo que deseaba?

Bueno, por lo menos tenía como consuelo el hecho de que si la chica lo rechazaba no lo haría tan _feo_.

-Me... Gustas- soltó, luego de un ratito de pelear en su cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas. Quería decir que la amaba, no algo tan soso como "me gustas" ¡Pero claro! Fue lo único que logro pronunciar.

-¿C-como?- era de esperarse que la rubia fuera a mostrarse más confundida que antes. Digo, no todos los días llegaban a tu casa a esas horas para decirte tales palabras. Porque para ella, esas eran palabras muy serias...

-Quiero decir- tomo sus manos, cachándola fuera de base- Te amo Yekaterina... Sé que es imprevisto, créeme que yo más que nadie lo sé, pero... A pesar de que quería convencerme de que era un simple capricho me termine enamorando de ti-

-B-bueno...- el calor subió hasta su mejillas, colorándolas de un rosa suave.

Simplemente, aquello era demasiado para ella ¿Que responder?

El turco se acerco un poco más a ella, interesado por una respuesta. Era este el momento crucial, y si, estaba muy nervioso.

-L-lo siento...- sonrió apenada- No es que no valore tus palabras, no, son muy hermosas...- su mirada brillo. Buscaba como continuar- Pero...-

-Entiendo- al contrario, la mirada verdosa del turco se apago. Si, había perdido.

Claro, entendía perfectamente que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¡Era lo mas lógico! ¿Cómo sentir algo por alguien la cual solo es un conocido para ti? Las posibilidades eran de uno a un millón...

Yekaterina se mordió el labio inferior, no supo porque, pero luego de escuchar aquello sintió un vuelco en su pecho, un vacio... Doloroso...

Pero eso no iba a quedarse así.

Sadiq, con delicadeza, soltó las manos femeninas que aun tenia sujetas con las suyas. Se levanto del sofá, dispuesto a irse. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer ahí...

-Sadiq-

Volteo a verla, había olvidado la última vez que esta lo llamo por su nombre humano.

-Puede que... Que yo no sienta exactamente lo mismo que tu... Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda sentirlo en un futuro cercano...- se llevo una mano al pecho, sonriendo levemente.

El turco abrió los ojos, una _oportunidad_ se le había presentado, tenía todas las de ganar. Sentía como volvía a la vida.

En conclusión ¡Iba a hacer todo lo posible por enamorarla! A ella, a su futura _reina_...

-Tengo por seguro...- sonrió con aquella sonrisa segura y optimista, una sonrisa suya peculiar.

La ucraniana solo asintió con la cabeza, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que lo iba a lograr. Y, a modo de despedida, se acerco al castaño y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Pero, no conto con que se lo devolvieran de una forma un poco diferente...

**.**

Sadiq, una vez afuera del hogar de la rubia, se quedo pensativo por un momento... Las cosas no salieron como las esperaban, claro que no, pero el resultado era muy bueno y lo entendió cuando rozo sus labios con los finos y delicados de la chica... El solo imaginarse que tendría ese oasis en el futuro solo para él le hacían emocionar ¡Sentía como su cuerpo entero se llenaba de ánimos!

-¡Kiku! Tengo que contarle- hizo memoria, emocionado, y tomo rumbo hacia la casa de su amigo japonés. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a Kiku, en cierta forma, logro todo aquello…

**.**

El sonido del timbre, que no sonó una ni dos veces sino tres en exactitud, hizo que tocara tierra otra vez, por decirlo de algún modo…

Sin distracciones, llego a la puerta y la abrió revelando a la figura del turco con una expresión bastante feliz.

-¡Kiku! ¡A que no sabes!- grito, como quien está por contar un _chisme_.

-Buenas noches, sadiq-san- hizo una reverencia, después de arreglarse un poco el flequillo- ¿Qué…?- y fue interrumpido.

-¡Hable con Yekaterina!- alzo los brazos, mas emocionado aun. Parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo…

-¿Si? ¿Y qué paso?- se mostro bastante interesado, feliz porque al parecer las cosas salieron bien.

De ahí, estando aun en la entrada de la casa del japonés a pesar de que este insistió en que pasaran pero el turco no acepto, le conto lo que hablo con la ucraniana y su decisión de conquistarla de ahora en adelante…

Porque si, iba a ganarse justamente el corazón de su amaba ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

Su conversación no duro mucho, como siete u ocho minutos aproximadamente. Y, luego de que Kiku felicito a su amigo por tal noticia, el visitante se retiro aun desbordando de alegría…

Dio un último vistazo a la figura del castaño que se perdía en las frías y oscuras calles y sonrió levemente, en serio estaba contento por lo que paso, su amigo se lo merecía…

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Una vez que cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala, le tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que quien lo acompañaba en ese momento se encontrase ahí.

-Solo Sadiq-san… Al parecer las cosas con Yekaterina-san se dieron bien- rio por lo bajo, haciendo que la risa se le contagiara a su acompañante.

-Ya veo…- susurro. No estaba para nada contento con la anterior _interrupción_, pero por lo menos no fue por algo estúpido- Ahora… -se acerco a él y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos- Tu y yo estábamos en algo…- le sonrió con lujuria antes de besarlo.

-E-espere- divertido, y maravillado con el sabor de aquel beso claramente robado, buscaba detenerlo, aunque no quisiera pero debía- La comida se enfriara… -intento, sin éxito alguno ya que el rubio seguía besándolo- A-arthur-san…- se quejo una vez que sus labios fueron libres.

-Está bien…- hizo un puchero, a modo de berrinche, y lo siguió hasta la cocina. Luego se las _cobraría_…

**.**

Yekaterina, en ese momento, se encontraba acostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aun las palabras del turco daban vueltas en su cabeza y, como si estuviera jugando con ella, su mente creaba muchas escenas que pudieron haber sucedido de ella haber dado otra respuesta… una respuesta afirmativa a lo que le habían dicho. A pesar de que todo sucedió tan rápido, si era sincera, no se esperaba el hecho de que Sadiq pudiese llegar y decirle todo aquello…

Cerro lo ojos, buscando al demandado sueño, con una sonrisa. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho lo que le dijo, al contrario, era lo mejor… para los dos.

Porque si… ella había comenzado a quererlo desde hace no mucho tiempo atrás, eso sí, un poco después de que el turco comenzara a verla con otros ojos, con ojos de un chico enamorado y, sin dejar de lado, no con el mismo sentimiento pronunciado como el otro tenia hacia ella. Y si, a pesar de que ella era muy distraída con ciertas cosas, se había dado cuenta… Y, estaba más que feliz por eso…

Simplemente… tenía que aprender a quererlo, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo ¡Espero les haya gustado! o Yo feliz de la vida porque por fin logre escribir un fic sobre ellos.

¡Oh! y me disculpo si hay algún error, siempre hay algo que se me escapa u-u

Sin mas, si alguien quiere dejar algún comentario ya sabe donde nwn

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
